New Found Love
by CruoGoddess
Summary: Kagome comes into her true heritage and must find a mate before she is destroyed by her powers. Summary sucks I know, sorry. Kag?. Read and Review Please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, and I never will.

Author's Note: Kagome is a half demon in her own right and guess how she finds out? Sorry you'll have to read and figure that out.

Sango/Miroku

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Prologue

Under a towering ancient tree stood two figures, one dressed all in black, the other all in white, both were looking up into the branches of tree neither one seeing what the other had, but both remembering the same person.

"Do you think she'll hate us for what we never told her?"

"Maybe, but it was for her own good, what if she lost control, you have to remember that she is more powerful than Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru could ever hope to be."

Nodding the figure in black turned back to the tree and placed his hand on the small patch of bark that remained unchanged even after 500 years, it still held the hint of power that had bound the half demon to its very surface.

"But now it is time to unleash that power, making her very venerable to everyone."

"Yes, she will need a very strong mate to make sure that she is not harmed, but an enemy or herself."

"Inu-Yasha is much to weak, he is still torn between that of the dead and of the living."

"Kouga is still to young and has not yet gotten a firm grasp on his domain to be of any help."

"There is always Sesshomaru, I heard that he has a young ward traveling with him, a human girl about Sota's age, one that will need the guidance of a human female soon."

"That would be wise, but can we trust him not to kill her on site, he is still very much an uncontrollable being, we would not be able to ensure her safety once she is bound to him."

"We have no choice in the matter, her life depends on this, her powers should start showing within a matter of moments, I suggest that you return to her or she might begin to worry."

Nodding the figure in white made her way slowly towards the shrine pausing only once to look back at the ancient tree watching as her partner slowly disappeared before her very eyes before continuing on towards the house.

'Don't worry, Kagome will be alright, she is after all our daughter, though I do wish she could have met you.'


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: You know the drill, go on to the good part already.

Pairings:

Sango/Miroku

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Chapter One

"Kagome, honey your going to be late, hurry up and eat."

"Coming mom!"

Running down the stairs Kagome slide to a stop just in time to keep from hitting her Grandfather who was slowly making his way to the breakfast table and quickly sat down.

"What's your hurry this morning Kagome, school doesn't start up again for another two weeks."

"I know Grandfather, but I promised Kaede that I would help her and the villagers with their fall preparations, there doing a festival this year and since I'm from the future, Kaede asked me if I would dance at the opening."

"That's wonderful, Kagome, do you need a kimono or do you already have one?" Mom asked setting the food down on the table carefully.

"No but I thought that I might go up to the attic real quick and try and find something that would fit with the time and the dance that I want to try."

Humming softly to herself, Kagome's mother left the room and went to the very back of the house were she kept all the items that her husband had left to Kagome for when she reached the age of adulthood where she would be able to wear the items with pride.

Picking up a box she slowly made her way back to the kitchen where Sota and Grandfather were talking about what they were going to do today and Kagome was almost inhaling her food to try and get a head start on her activities.

"Kagome honey, I think its time that you were given this."

Startled everyone looked up and watched as Mom set the box down on the coffee table in the living room and motioned for Kagome to join her.

"Your father left this for you, he told me to give this to you when you reached an age to were I thought that you would appreciate it more, I think that time is now, go ahead and open it."

Astounded Kagome carefully opened the box and gasped out loud at the beautiful items that were inside, reaching inside she held up the first item and was amazed to find that it was an ancient kimono that had survived through the ages still looking beautiful and fresh as if it had just been made.

"Ohh mom, it gorgeous, but are you sure that you want me to dance in this, I mean what if I tear it or something, it would be ruined." Kagome protested feeling humble by the gift.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure that you will take excellent care of it, why don't you try it on and I'll fix your hair real quick before you go that way your ready."

Nodding Kagome ran up to her room to change and left her mother to deal with the rest of the family who were still staring at her in disbelief especially Grandfather who was certain that his daughter had finally lost her mind.

"I cant believe you gave that to Kagome, do you know what that kimono was made for?"

"Yes, its time that she embraced her true heritage and also its high time for her to find someone that she can truly call her equal."

Sota watched the exchange with wide eyes before sneaking off to his sister's room, to try and figure out what all the fuss was about and maybe understand what his mother meant by true heritage.

'Is Kagome different like Inu-Yasha somehow, but then why didn't mom and gramps tell us, I thought we were supposed to know things like that.'

Entering his elder sister's room, Sota stood in awe at the vision that stood before him, his sister had dawned the kimono and looked like some creature that was only thought up in farire tales, that or an angel.

"Wow sis you look different, is that kimono supposed to do that to you?"

Kagome spared her brother a glance before looking back at the full length mirror in front of her and starred at herself with a critical eye, finally seeing what her baby brother had. Her face, that had once passed as cute seemed more exotic, her cheekbones were more pronounced and her eyes seemed to have taken on a life of their own, far more larger than they used to be, they nearly took up her entire face and yet they gave her a innocent vulnerable look that made her seem breathtaking.

"I guess so, I've never worn one of this quality so the pattern and design must have something to do with it." Kagome explained trying not only to convince her brother but also herself.

Unsure that his sister was correct Sota nodded his head in agreement anyways and waited for her to put on the finishing touches before going down to show off to her mother and grandfather.

Taking two of the golden pins that had been placed under the kimono Kagome proceed to pull her hair back in a difficult design that she had once seen one of the princess that they had encountered and tried vainly to remember the style before giving up and heaving a sigh of disgust. Picking up the box she made her way back downstairs with Sota tagging along still awed by the transformation.

"Mom could you help me with my hair, I have everything else under control, but I cant figure out what to do with this mop of hair!" Kagome whined feeling slightly pathetic that she couldn't figure out a simple hairstyle to match her outfit.

Smiling Mother motioned for her daughter to sit down in front of her and withdrew all the hair clips from the box and began to work on her daughter's hair, soon forgetting the others in the room and began to think of the reception that her daughter would soon receive once she crossed over to the other side of the well.

"Honey, please remember that no matter where you are that I will always love you and that you always have a place here, but that you will have to one day find someone that you love, once you do I hope you find true happiness."

Confused by what her mother had said, Kagome turned around and noticed an expression in her mothers eyes that she had never seen before and had to wonder once again what made her mother so casual about all the demons that had appeared in this time and all dangers that her daughter was facing in the past.

"Mom what's going on, is something going to happen that I need to know about?"

Shaking her head Mother gave her daughter a small smile before placing the last pin in place and lead Kagome over to the full length mirror to get a better look at herself, feeling a fierce pride rush through her body at the thought of her daughter finally becoming a woman, one that she could be proud of.

"You had better get going, you don't want to be late for you dance and remember this always Kagome, nothing is ever what it truly seems."

With that last parting word Mother kissed Kagome on the forehead and walked away slowly to the back room to where she had found the box and slowly began to pray in the words of her beloved's for the safe passage of her daughter and that she find the one in the world that could be both her savior, protector, and lover.

Kagome starred after mother for a few minutes before a beeping sound interrupted her train of thought and brought her back to the world of reality making her realize that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

"I gotta go you guys, don't wait up for me, this festival is supposed to last a few days!" Kagome called out as she ran for the well not realizing that her destiny lay just with in reach on the other side.

Jumping in the well Kagome watched as she was surrounded by beautiful colors, sensing something different was going on but not finding an evil presence anywhere near by, she shrugged it off for the time being and contemplated on how to get out of the well without messing up her new outfit.

"Sister Kagome, what are you doing down there!" A young voice shouted from the top of the well.

"I feel down, do you think you might find me a ladder to climb or go to Kaede's village and ask for help?" Kagome called up momentarily forgetting who travled with the young girl and protected her against all harm.

"I'll go ask Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure that he would be happy to help you!" Rin shouted before running off to find her guardian who had just come into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Sister Kagome is trapped down in the well and she cant seem to climb out do you think you could help her out please?" Rin asked pushing the surprised lord to the lip of the well and pointed down so that he could see what she was talking about.

Indeed there sat his brother's wench dressed up in a beautiful looking kimono with a design that he couldn't quite make out and with a expression that almost made him laugh out loud at the site she made.

"Hold on woman, I will get you out since you are good friend to Rin."

Jumping down into the well he was surprised once again to find that she was neither screaming or backing up as she had in the past but stood her ground looking at him as if he was the one being shone the favor instead of the other way around.

"I thank you for you help, I was afraid that I would have to spend the night down here." the woman said stepping closer and as she did so her scent caught his attention even more than her looks did.

Leaning closer he took a long sniff and found that she smelled of jasmine, sage, lavender and something else that he couldn't describe but he knew that if pleased him very much.

"Come Rin is waiting for you." Sesshomaru said wrapping his tail around the young female and made a clean jump up to the surface where Rin was indeed waiting along with his baby brother and friends.

"Yeah, sister your okay, I thought that you might have hurt yourself when I saw you had fallen down the well!" Rin shouted running in circles around the laughing Kagome.

"I thank you Lord Sesshomaru for you help, I might have been stuck down there awhile waiting for help." Kagome said once again this time bowing to the surprised lord before making her way over to her friends.

"Kagome is that you, you look so different in that kimono!" Sango said once her friend had gotten close enough for them to really see her.

"My mom gave it to me for the festival, it will be for my dance, its easy enough to move in."

"Lady Kagome may I be the first one to say that you look like a vision of beauty in that outfit and would please do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked only to once more get hit down by both Inu-Yasha and Sango.

"Stupid pervert, come on Kagome, the old woman is waiting for you says that you need to rehearse your dance again." Inu-Yasha said not taking his eyes off his older brother who was still standing off to the side watching the small group.

"Hey where's Shippo, I thought that he would be with you guys?" Kagome said looking around for the little kit that she had come to think of as her son.

"That's funny, he was right behind us, where could he have gotten to." Sango mused turning to look behind them when the sound of laughter caught everyone's attention.

Looking over to the meadow, Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw both Shippo and Rin playing tag bounding across the meadow with out a care in the world.

"Shippo, its time to go, Kaede is waiting for us back in the village!" Kagome called putting a slight halt to the merriment.

"Coming Kagome, see you again Rin!" Shippo called to his young playmate before bounding over to his mother.

Bending down to catch the young kit Kagome looked up and saw that even though Rin had returned to Sesshomaru's side he was still standing there looking at them as though he meant to ask something but couldn't bring himself to.

"Is there something that we can help you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked walking forward just a bit to where her friends were still at ease and she could make a quick escape.

"Female, I would like to strike a bargain with you, I am going into an area of this land that does not take kindly to humans, I would like Rin to stay here with you until I return." Sesshomaru said nudging the reluctant girl closer to Kagome.

"I would love to watch over Rin, she and I get along great, plus she could help with the festival if she wants to."

Smiling Rin hurried over to the older girls side and started talking rapidly Shippo about all the things they were going to do while she waited for her guardian to and get her again.

"Rin will be waiting here for you, please enjoy yourself and don't worry she will be perfectly safe here, no harm will come to her." Kagome promised rising to her feet once more only to find Sesshomaru just inches from her body.

"I know she will be safe here, when I come to get her, I would like to strike another bargain with you." he said before turning and walking off into the dense undergrowth.

'What a weird guy, cute though, but weird.' Kagome thought walking back to her friends with her two charges following closely ready to get the preparations going for the festival.

"Come on guys this is going to be one outstanding festival and plus I brought some recipes, that way we can have a variety when it comes to food!"

Laughing the others started off not noticing that Kagome had stopped once again to look behind her, not quite able to shake off the feeling that something or someone was watching her, she quickly caught up with the others and stayed close to Inu-Yasha's side.

'Run all you want my beauty, you will be mine soon enough.'


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Same old same old, I don't own Inu-Yasha, now get one with the story.

Authors Note: Going along smoothly if I do say so myself, now time for the real fun to begin.

Pairings:

Sango/Miroku

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Chapter Two

"Ohh Kagome, you look beautiful that kimono is just the thing for you dance, it makes ye look like a vision come to life." Kaede gasped when she saw Kagome come into sight.

"Thank you Kaede, I was hoping it would be suitable for the dance that I was going to do, now lets get on with the rehearsing!"

Walking with the older miko Kagome watched as everyone got the decorations and food prepared for the festival that would take place in just two days and felt a swell of pride rise up in her at all the things they were doing to try and make this something no one would forget for a while to come.

"Ohh, Kaede I forgot, I asked my mother for some recipes that you might want to try out for the festival and she gave me these, I think you'll like them, I had them when I was younger and if I remember correctly they were the best things I had ever eaten."

Smiling up at the younger woman Kaede admitted to herself that in garb she was dressed in Kagome didn't resemble her late sister at all, instead she looked like a princess with the manner and pose that would get her past any inspection.

"Thank ye Kagome, ye are truly thoughtful." Kaede said taking the piece of paper.

"I forgot one other thing, Lord Sesshomaru asked that I watch over his human charge Rin while he went off to some dangerous place." Kagome said pointing to the small girl with Shippo.

"Wonderful, another helping hand and she can be your counter part in the dance you were wanting to perform."

Beaming Rin ran up to the older women and laced her hand through Kagome's and began talking with Kaede about all the things that she had done since she had been in Lord Sesshomaru's care.

"Shippo, come on we need a little fox's help with some of the things we need to do and I remember one such as you promising to help if we needed it." Kagome called back and had to hold back a smile as the young kit ran over to the trio as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Watching the small group run off Sango and Miroku had to admit that somehow Kagome seemed to let off this light around her and in that kimono she resembled someone so beautiful and powerful that it almost hurt to look at her, much less try to imagine her as someone who helped them kill demons.

"Is it my imagination or did you see wings just then when Kagome turned to call for Shippo?" Miroku asked still watching his friend.

"No, I saw them to, in that dress and with what we just saw it reminded me of a tale my father told to me when I was a small girl." Sango replied thinking hard to what the tale was about.

"Can you remember the story?"

"I remember it being about a race of demons that left there offspring with humans so that would grow up to be kind beings, they were friends of humans and often lived close by a village if they were welcomed and would protect them at all costs, but its said that there race died off along time ago because humans soon began to kill them for their wings and their clothes." Sango said recalling how sad she had felt for the kind demons that had only wanted to protect not kill.

"That is truly a sad story, but under the circumstances you don't think that Kagome could be related to these beings, do you?"

"I don't think so, I remember something about a star in the middle of there forehead and two hearts on either hand if they were mated and one on the left hand if they weren't."

Nodding Miroku had to admit that Kagome didn't have any markings that would make her less than human but still he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was much more than she appeared to be.

Inu-Yasha listened to the pair before turning off to walk over to Kaede's hut and sat down thinking about the scents that had appeared when Sesshomaru was watching his friend and had to admit that the two looked good next to each other, but with his brother's reputation for hating humans he couldn't trust him Kagome.

'I cant believe I'm even thinking about this, but Kagome and I both know that it will never work out between us no matter how much we want it to.'

Still deep in thought he didn't notice the hand the settled over his mouth until it pulled him back against a hard chest.

"Quite little brother, I wont hesitate to kill you right now, though it would be a waste of my time." a cold voice said breaking through Inu-Yasha's rage.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here, I though you were taking care of business somewhere?" Inu-Yasha challenged giving his brother a wary once over.

"My business is done, I didn't have Rin with me to slow me down, now I want to watch the festival this little village is having with out being seen."

"Why, I mean since Rin is dancing with Kagome I guess that would interest you but I mean it's the first event of the night, why would you care about the rest of the festival?" Inu-Yasha asked cocky an eyebrow slightly.

"That is my business and no one else's, call that female in here so I may talk to her, do not let Rin follow her." Sesshomaru ordered settling back against the far wall in the dark.

Nodding still slightly confused about the turn of events, Inu-Yasha went off to find Kagome and soon came across the four Kaede and Shippo were watching the both girls dance around each other.

"Hey Kagome, someone needs to talk to you real quick, he says its important." Inu-Yasha called out dropping down beside the two girls before offering his back to Kagome.

"Kay, let me just give Rin a few more instructions and well be off." Kagome said turning back to the young girl quickly telling her the next few moves and how they were to be done before climbing on Inu-Yasha's back.

"Who needs to talk to me so desperately?"

"You'll see, don't worry though I'll stay right outside the hut incase you need me."

Feeling slightly nervous, Kagome got off his back when they landed outside of Kaede's hut and went in when Inu-Yasha motioned her forward, entering the darkened hut Kagome was surprised to find a small box sitting in the middle of the room next to a pair feet.

"Good evening woman, it good to see you again."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you were very quick in your business, I shall fetch Rin for you if you want me to."

"No, I have another boon to ask of you, Rin is coming of age where she is beginning to ask questions that I cannot answer and I trust no other female demons to try and teach her how to be a normal human girl."

"So you want me to teach her and explain things to her, but how am I going to do this, I still need to travel and find the shards of the Shikon Jewel, I cant do that and teach her at the same time, unless you intend to join us." Kagome stated feeling a little silly for doing this or even trying to bargain with a demon.

"Open the box and you will find something most useful."

Slowly picking up the box, Kagome felt a small pulse from within it and opened it with out delay to find the large piece of the jewel that was stolen from her by Kikyo almost three months ago, slightly surprised she looked up at the solemn lord and tried to find words that refused to come out.

"That is for you, I trust now that you have it, you wont need to travel that much to find the others?" Sesshomaru asked still staring at the young female in front of her astonished when she threw her arms around his neck and preceded to thank him over and over again before running outside to tell the others.

"Guys come over here look!" Kagome shouted causing everyone to run over concerned about all the noise.

"Kagome, that's the piece that was stolen, that means we have most of the jewel!" Sango cried out shocked at the item she held in her hand.

"Plus if I put the shards that I have with me right now then I say we have more than half the jewel!" Kagome said pulling out the other jewels shards and concentrated on putting the pieces together.

Finished Kagome looked down at the jewel and found that indeed they were missing very few pieces of the jewel and since they knew where most of the lay, it wouldn't be tough to decided where to look for the others at.

"Kouga has two in his legs and Naraku has the rest in his castle." Miroku said coming up behind the girls.

"That's right, all we have to do is go find Kouga and then we get the rest of the shards without so much as a fight!" Inu-Yasha announced pumping his fist in the air and smiled.

"Not so fast baby brother, I do believe your wench has forgotten to mention one very important thing." a cold voice broke the celebration making everyone turn to the hut's entrance.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku and Sango shouted drawing their weapons only to be stopped by Kagome.

"Don't worry guys, I promised to help him take care of Rin and in return he will help us find the rest of the shards." Kagome explained trying to calm Inu-Yasha down.

"What do you mean we have to put up with him until we get the shards or until the brats grown?!" Inu-Yasha shouted drawing more unwanted attention to the group.

"Just until we get the shards, those were his exact words, so I don't think he'll bother you anymore after that." Kagome said putting a finger on her forehead.

Recognizing the gesture Inu-Yasha shut up quickly afraid that she would say the dreaded 's' word and send him six feet under, especially with his brother watching, he would never live it down and that would be worse than never being a full demon.

"Your help would be most appreciated Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you for the offer." Miroku said trying to find neutral ground on which to stand.

"I have offered my help to the girl, not you." he said simply not even looking in the monk's direction.

"Okay first things first, my name is Kagome, not girl, woman, wench, or anything else you can think of okay, KAGOME, try to remember that or you'll be in trouble." Kagome said putting her finger on the older demon's forehead making sure she had his full attention.

Turning to head back to the stream, Kagome saw that the others were headed her way and that Rin was extremely happy about something.

"Sister, I learned the dance, Grandmother Kaede said that I would do wonderfully at the festival, can we practice together so that I may try the dance with you!" Rin shouted flinging her arms around the older girl.

"Certainly Rin, why don't we go back to the river, we don't want anyone seeing the dance until its time okay." Kagome said taking her hand and began leading her back to the river for more practice.

"Shippo, were going back to the river, why don't you come with us." she called back over her shoulder momentarily stopping to see if the kit wanted to accompany the girls.

"No thanks momma, I'm gonna help Kaede with some more decorations." Shippo yelled following the old miko into her hut, only to come screaming out just seconds later and running under Kagome's kimono.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"Sesshomaru, h-h-he's inside Kaede's hut!!!"

Smiling Kagome walked calmly back to the hut and poked her head inside to find Kaede making tea and Sesshomaru watching the old miko with watchful eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to come with Rin and myself down to the river, we are going to be practicing our dance and I'm sure she'd love to show it to you before the performance."

Startled Sesshomaru nodded and climbed elegantly to his feet and followed Kagome to where she had left the younger ones waiting for and lifting Shippo up into her arms they started towards the river unaware of the whispers that followed them even long after they vanished.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, they made a beautiful couple am I not right?"

"Yeah, looked like they belonged together."

"Even with the children, would make a lovely family."

Ignoring the villagers Inu-Yasha made his way towards the ancient tree to think about the new developments and to try and figure out what his brother's plan was.

'I just cant shake the feeling that he's after more than just Kagome's teaching techniques, I mean he could get any old female to teach the brat how to be grown up.' he thought leaning back against the tree thoughts whirling in and out of head at a rapid pace before he succumbed to sleep.

Back at the river Sesshomaru and Shippo made themselves comfortable on a pair of rocks that were conveniently placed near the dance site and watched as Kagome fixed Rin's hair once again and showed her the proper way to stand before taking her place behind the girl.

"Okay Rin, you ready?"

"Yes!"

Starting Kagome began to move with a grace and elegance that belayed her usual moves and soon Rin began to follow her trying to make the same elegance evident in her dance but was soon content to just follow the older girl's moves. The two soon began to dance with more complicated steps involved and all to soon it was over and they were greeted with thunderous applause from both Shippo and Sesshomaru.

"That was great Kagome, where did you learn how to dance like that?" Shippo asked jumping into her arms.

"My mother taught me that one, but the one dance with the ribbons I will have to do by my self and that's going to be a hard one, it involves a lot more steps and plus I will be twirling ribbons around my feet and my hands."

"Sounds beautiful, do you think you can teach me that one?" Rin asked her eyes wide with wonder.

"Maybe when your older but for now I think this dance will do just fine." Kagome answered before turning back to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord stood up and came to stand within inches of Kagome's body and leaned down just ever so slightly so that the younger ones couldn't hear him and told her what he thought of her dance.

"You move quite gracefully, you will be a lovely sight to see at the festival and maybe you will be able to dance with me one night."

Blushing Kagome watched as Sesshomaru vanished from sight and had to wonder silently at the words that he had said before turning her attention back to the kids that were watching the whole exchange with curious eyes.

"Lets go back to the village, I heard that Kaede was going to play her flute for us." Kagome suggested watching as their eyes lit up and as they raced by her.

Following at more sedated pace, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place in her small world, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

'It feels like I'm being watched, but by whom, maybe its time I told the others.'

Coming in sight of the village Kagome decided to run the rest of the way to try and get away from the eeriness that was coming from the usually friendly woods and back to her friends where she belonged.

'Run all you want my beauty, but one day I will catch you and you will be mine.'


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I am very sorry to report that I will be giving two stories up for adoption. If you are interested in these stories and wish to take them up please email me and I will consider your request.

A Wolf's Love

New Life

One story is on a temporary hiatus.

A Miko's Transformation

I will be working on the next few chapters of Immortal Love and will hopefully have at least three chapters within the next two months and each will be more confusing than the last, but hey my mind works like that.

Thanks a lot for all your reviews, again I am very sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Basically writers block is a major bitch!


End file.
